


[Podfic] Things Needful

by kelly_chambliss, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wizarding war is coming. Preparation is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Things Needful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things Needful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576857) by [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss). 



> Recorded for the 2013 HP Darkarts Horror Fest. Beta'd by teas-me

Length: 00:19:17

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Things%20Needful.mp3) (18 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Things%20Needful.m4b) (9.3 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
